The invention relates to a surgical needle for implanting a tape.
In order to insert a surgical implant in the form of a tape (band), it is often necessary to guide the tape through tissue, e.g. near to the point where it is to be anchored to the tissue. In a conventional operating technique, a surgical needle matched to the size of the tape with a needle tip at its distal end and a shaft is used for this purpose. The tape is secured in the area of the proximal end of the shaft with the help of a shrink-on tube, the tape rolling up in its end area. When the needle is pushed through the tissue at the desired point, an essentially round puncture channel forms so that the following tape comes to lie against the tissue in its rolled-up form. This is a disadvantage as a rule, as in a flat position, the tape would be better anchored or could better fulfill a supporting function.
The object of the invention is to provide a possibility to guide the tape quickly and securely through tissue during the surgical implanting of a tape, so that it is positioned in a largely flat state.
This object is achieved by a surgical needle for implanting a tape with the features of claim 1. Advantageous versions of the invention result from the dependent claims.
The surgical needle according to the invention for implanting a tape has a needle tip, which is located at the distal end of the needle, and a shaft. An insertion wing with a distal and a proximal end extends from the shaft. The insertion wing widens from its distal end in proximal direction and, in the area of its proximal end, it has an attachment device for the tape to be implanted. Preferably the tape to be implanted is secured to the attachment device upon supply of the surgical needle.
When the surgical needle according to the invention is guided through tissue, the insertion wing widening in proximal direction gradually creates, in a tissue-friendly manner, a channel which can be largely matched to the cross-section of the tape depending on the dimensions of the insertion wing and the tape. In other words, with a flat tape the insertion wing is preferably not or not much thicker than the tape, and also the attachment device preferably has no parts significantly projecting vis-à-vis the cross-section of the tape. The surgical needle according to the invention ensures that the tape penetrates the tissue in a largely flat form and thus rolls up only slightly or not all. A largely optimal positioning of the tape is thus guaranteed. This means that the surgeon can work quickly and safely.
In a preferred version of the invention, the insertion wing is formed as a double wing with two halves, both halves preferably being arranged symmetrical to the shaft. Versions with a single insertion wing are also conceivable.
The width of the insertion wing at its distal end preferably corresponds to the width of the shaft. The width of the insertion wing in the area of its proximal end is preferably at least 70% of the width of the tape to be implanted and can be, e.g., 90% to 110% of the width of the tape to be implanted. In this version, the insertion wing starts at its distal end without abrupt transition at the shaft of the needle and increases its width in proximal direction to a size which largely corresponds to the width of the tape to be implanted. Thus, when the surgical needle is guided through tissue, the insertion wing can create the channel required for the tape in a particularly tissue-friendly manner and with a width which is sufficiently large for the tape but which does not put an unnecessary strain on the tissue.
Seen in proximal direction, the insertion wing can already reach its greatest width before reaching its proximal end. For example, its outer edge can run parallel to the shaft after reaching the greatest width. However, versions are also conceivable in which the insertion wing tapers again as it advances further in proximal direction.
In a preferred version, the distal end of the insertion wing is located in the distal third of the shaft, i.e. in the front third of the shaft adjoining the needle tip. The insertion wing can however also start further back, i.e. more towards the proximal end of the needle. This can be advantageous, e.g., if a thicker layer of tissue first needs to be completely pierced with the needle tip and the distal area of the shaft, before the insertion wing is pulled through the tissue with the help of the distal area of the needle.
The edge of the insertion wing facing the needle tip can be formed as a cutting edge. In this case, it is particularly easy to guide the surgical needle including the insertion wing through tissue.
Versions are conceivable in which the area of the proximal end of the insertion wing extends beyond the shaft. Depending on the version of the attachment device, this can have advantages, e.g. if the proximal end area of the shaft would otherwise disturb the geometry of the attachment device.
In a preferred version of the surgical needle according to the invention, the attachment device has a slit for the tape to be implanted, formed in the area of the proximal end of the insertion wing. The insertion wing is preferably designed with a double wall in the area of its proximal end, and the slit is formed between the two wall halves. In this case, the slit extends essentially parallel to the proximal area of the insertion wing and the two wall halves form a kind of plates between which the end of the tape can be secured. The tape can, e.g., be clamped, glued or sealed in the slit. Other versions of the attachment device are also conceivable; e.g. the tape can be clamped, as in a cable terminal.
There are various possibilities for connecting the insertion wing or the individual parts of the insertion wing to the shaft during the manufacture of the surgical needle. The insertion wing can, e.g., be welded to the shaft. The shaft and the insertion wing can also be formed as a unit, e.g. in one piece or so that the shaft is not an independent component with respect to the insertion wing in the area of the insertion wing.
The surgical needle can be straight or curved. If the needle is curved, then the course of the insertion wing is preferably adapted to the curvature of the shaft.
The surgical needle according to the invention can be adapted to numerous surgical possibilities through the choice of its basic shape, its dimensions and the form of the insertion wing, also in adaption to the tape to be implanted.